Epic Rap Battles of Pokémon Season 2
by Virizion 2.6
Summary: Based off of Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD's Epic Rap Battles of History, Pokemon are having Rap Battles with each other. Crossovers, OC's, humans, and especially Pokemon. Vote for the winner and vote for who's next. Check out Season 1 too in Matthais Unidostres account.
1. KJMusical vs Matthais Unidostres

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon- Season Two**

**Episode 1: KJMusical vs Matthais Unidostres**

**(Based off of Video Game Rap Battles vs Epic Rap Battle Parodies)**

_**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-pic Raaaaaaaaaaaaaap Battllllllllllles of Pokemoooooooooooon. . . .**_

_**KJMUSICAL!**_

_**VS!**_

_**MATTHAIS UNIDOSTRES!**_

_**BEGIN!**_

* * *

**KJMusical:**

Boom! Like an atomic bomb, I blow you away once this rap battle's begun!

Listen to me spit, you're gonna end up with a sore neck and your head spun!

I helped your little rap battles blow up, now time for a betrayal!

Your ERB series came first. Well, I'm about to make it derail!

Yours copy ERBs, mine are both original AND a treat!

You wanna kill fandom rumors? I'll kill YOU on this beat!

My lyrics are flexible like they've been doing aerobics!

I tolerate Christianity, but I DON'T tolerate homophobic!

**Matthais Unidostres:**

Who knew such nonsense could come through a Brit's rotten teeth.

You have like 20 profile pages memes! Good grief!

Yes, I parody ERBs, but I stick with Pokemon,

By the way, remember when Lucario took down Renamon?

Prepare yourself Jack! Go Heatran, attack! ("Magma Storm!")

My OC Adeyemi's Bey will snap your back! ("Go Leoness!")

The one with a brain is going to win this fight,

The one who doesn't ship Spike the Dragon with Twilight!

**KJMusical:**

So ya wanna talk crap about my favorite shippings?

Sonic X Amy is as original as old toenail clippings!

Spike &amp; Twilight aren't blood related, so don't give me an incest talk!

Once I murder you on this beat, your OC's will outline you with chalk.

You stick with Pokemon, I always take my battles up a notch!

And don't tell me what MLP episodes I should and shouldn't watch!

KJMusical's the victor! Let all my fans and followers scream and shout it.

Plus,I'm writing a Button Mash X Rumble story. What you gonna do about it?

**Matthais Unidostres:**

"The Adorable Video Game Colt's here to say EWWW! That's gross!

Deinie Ink Kai*! Me and Sweetie Belle are close!"

Nice job there Button, this guy should watch 'Don't Mine At Night'

He copied part of Wesker vs Doom for Scorpion vs Twilight!

KJ, you may have fans and followers, but I have lots of friends!

Justinian, Brickboy, AuraWielder; they'll all bring your end!

So here's Keldeo the Critic: "I'LL SECRET SWORD YA IN HALF!"

Now prepare to feel the burn of a Critic-ian's wrath!

**KJMusical:**

Come on! You're about as laughable as Tommy Wiseau in The Room!

I'll throw in the emo corner with Shadow The Hedgehog &amp; Creepybloom!

Isn't Jesus Christ the SON of God? OMG, there's so many queries!

If I knew earlier you hated gays, I'd NEVER be part of your series!

I have no friends? I'm seriously afraid you're incorrect.

On my side, I have writer of chaos, Villain84 &amp; SonicMX!

Who won this rap battle? That sure ISN'T a mystery!

Everybody say it with me: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!

**Matthais Unidostres:**

I NEVER said I hated gays! I just can't relate to them!

And if cannon says "Sweetiemash" then why you separate 'em?

And this rap is not the time to discuss religious teachings,

Besides, it'd take too long to explain the Holy Trinity.

You got a friend named "Villain"? Wow, that's just sad.

Well I got THREE rap series, heh, now are you mad?

You're NOT Nice Peter, and you're NOT Epic Lloyd!

You're just a microphone hugging whiner that I just destroyed!

**SonicMX:**

Argh, Please stop speaking those horrible rhymes

Just from hearing you two, I can tell your way past your primes.

KJ, we may be friends, but I say I rap better than your prattle.

In fact, don't forget who won our first rap battle.

Matt, your poke raps winning? That would be the day!

You sound like you were hit with a confusion ray!

My rhymes are more powerful than a witches hex.

So I can say honestly the winner here is SonicMX!

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-eeeeeee-eeeepic Raaaaaaaaaap Baaaaaaaaaa-ttles oooooooof Pooooooooookemon-on-on-oooooooon!**

* * *

Hi! Matthais Unidostres here. And this is the start of Season Two of Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon.

I wanna thank KJMusical and SonicMX for making this possible, and I want to give a big thanks to Virizion 2.6 for hosting this show. I know him and I will come up with great raps together and I'm sure his other original fanfics will get lots more attention.

Also, make sure to go check out Season One as well. This is Matthais Unidostres signing off.

* * *

**Hey everybody, Virizion 2.6 here and here is an announcement for the fans of Matthais Unidostres.**

**I can't believe I'm mimicking this voice...BUT I'M AFRAID I GOT SOME BAD NEWS!**

**You see, you fans of Matthais Unidostres are probably wondering and I'm also wondering this too. I'm also a fan of Matthais Unidostres. You guys are asking yourselves this, "Why isn't Matthais Unidostres updating his fanfictions, especially Keldeo the Critic?"**

**Well I talked to him through PM's and he said that his account is having problems, preventing him from updating his fanfictions.**

**I felt very sad after hearing about it.**

**If you read episode 4 of Pokemon Battle Revolution Season 1: The Demon Saga, I gave him 2 ideas for Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon.**

**So he read it, so he asked me to host Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon Season 2, or as I like to call it "Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon History." I wanted to help him and host the show, so I said yes.**

**Now we are working together to make Season 2 a success.**

**I got 1 shot to help Matthais Unidostres**

**2 night we have and epic rap battle between Matthais and KJM**

**Me and Matthais will have 3 times the fame and awesomeness with both of our accounts**

**We're gonna go for it, THIS MOMENT, WE OWN IT!**

**If you have any questions about me hosting Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon or Matthais Unidostres problems with his account, send your question via PM's.**

**This is Virizion 2.6 helping Matthais Unidostres host Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon History.**

**Virizion 2.6 OUT!**


	2. CROSSOVER: Iris vs Hiccup

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon- Season Two**

**Episode 2: Hiccup Haddock vs Iris Dragonlight**

**(Based off of "L vs Light" by Epic Rap Battle Parodies)**

**To "How To Train Your Dragon 2" with love from-**

_**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon!**_

_**Iris Dragonlight!**_

_**VS!**_

_**Hiccup!**_

_**BEGIN!**_

* * *

**Hiccup:**

Oh, let _me _start of by _commenting _on your _crazy_ hair.

You abuse your dragons, Iris. Pokeballs just _aren't fair._

Full grown dragons always hate you, never listen to what you say.

You give piggy-back rides to a baby while Dragonite turns away.

You're also a huge coward, you tried to run from Drayden

While I hunt down Dragon Bludvist as your mock fights begin

You can stand on the sidelines and shout orders all you want

While I wield by Dragon Blade, Inferno; and back up my Taunts!

**Iris:**

Do I even need to say that you're such a little kid?

And _abuse my dragons? Seriously? _Think about what _you _did!

Pokeballs have Pokemon friendly worlds! You caught Toothless in a net.

And even worse, you crippled that dragon for life by ripping his tail off yet.

I can feel what dragons feel, and see what they've seen.

You threaten dragons with eels and pressure points, that's mean.

And you may have gotten taller in sequel and all

But while I throw lots of balls, you haven't dropped any at all!

**Hiccup:**

Oh no, you shouldn't irk someone with so much vikingness!

Toothless' Plasma Shot will scare you more than ice, Iris.

A Night fury's a Legendary. Name a type. He'll beat it.

Your rhymes are as a bad as regurgitated fish, but I'll still eat it!

**Iris:**

You're STILL just a little kid! Not even Georgia's bad as you.

And you and Toothless are just copies of Ash and Pikachu!

You ripped of BW122 and XY019,

_(Iris sends out Dragonite)_

The better Dragon Master takes the spoils, Toothless is mine!

_(Dragonite knocks out Toothless with Ice Beam, and Iris catches him in a Pokeball)_

**Hiccup:**

Wh... what? Wh... what have you done?!

Is this. _what,_ some kind of Loki magic? You couldn't have won!

Oh, _I_ should've known you'd want Toothless for more Legendary Spam

But I guess this a battle for fierce girls, not a man. . .

_(Astrid suddenly flies in on Stormfly and lands)_

**Astrid:**

Brace yourself, trapper. You're getting the Hatchet with no Honey.

The Riders of Berk defend our land, we don't just fight for money.

You're not a fighter. You've got no weapon. You're just _A Different Kind of Princess*_

I'm engaged to Berk's new Chief! You just like some guy named Ash.

**Iris:**

_(Iris changes into her Unova Champion outfit)_

Yeah, Ash the Chosen One! But this isn't about that kid!

I'M THE CHAMPION OF UNOVA! That's what I did!

You think that you could beat me with Spikes that aren't even Toxic?

You made Hiccup throw the Thawfest, and that _makes me sick!_

_(Axew pops out and hits Stormfly with Dragon Rage and knocks her out, and Iris catches her in a Pokeball)_

**Astrid:**

You know, I could just tell that you'd be a sore looser.

You, Georgia, and Burgundy are all frilly posers!

You call yourself a Champion, but you're just like Eret, Son of Eret.

An arrogant, ignorant, dragon trapper that we'll all soon forget.

**Iris:**

You think you're tough? Well hold on tight, you can't flee this fight!

You're all out of Dragons, I'll send you Blasting Off tonight!

No Pokemon Center or Nurse Joy will ever help you two.

I've got more than Dragons. Emolga and Excadrill, I Choose You!

_(Drago Bludvist suddenly lumbers in swinging his spear and roaring)_

**Drago:**

Colress and Malamar are _nothing _compared to me!

I am the dragon god! All your dragons belong to me!

I tamed an Alpha bigger than Kyurem without your _"technology"_

You'll be horrified when you see what my Bewilderbeast breathes

This, is _"The Girl Who Knows the Hearts of Dragons"_? What a shame

In the face of _me_, you are nothing. This is no longer a game.

You're all naive children, getting bloody fists in the face.

Now bow down to the king of the dragon and human race!

* * *

_**WHO WON?**_

_**WHO'S NEXT?**_

_**YOU DECIDE!**_

* * *

_**Guest chapter 27 . Mar 7, 2013**_

I got an idea. Since you used Toothless for a battle why not use Astrid against either May, Misty, Dawn, or Iris. You can decide who she goes up against but you don't have to do this. Just a suggestion. Great battles by the way

* * *

_**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**_

_**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**_

_**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**_

_**Epic Rap Battles of- DREAMWORKS!**_

oops. . .um, I meant-

_**POKEMON!**_

* * *

*_A Different Kind of Princess_ by Toadettegirl2012.


	3. Raven the Cursed Meloetta vs Dusknoir

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon- Season Two**

**Episode 3: Raven the Cursed Meloetta vs Dusknoir**

**(Based off of Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe)**

_**Dark clouds moving away, revealing the full moon**_

_**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon. . .**_

_**Cursed Meloetta Raven**_

_**VS!**_

_**Dusknoir**_

_**BEGIN!**_

* * *

**Dusknoir:**

Now upon a night eternal, I rise from the black inferno, Of a world that's stuck in time ruled by a king all will soon know.

Heil Dialga! He's gone Primal! His one loyal servant for self preservation that sets up Jigsaw executions for Grovyle.

I don't have time for Mary Sue OC losers, Not even the Shining girls are as bad as this singing, dancing poser.

I came in just like Apordia! Took 'em down like Z-One, You know I'm having so much fun, But the future is now, and this battle is done.

**Raven:**

You wanna talk future, you one-eyed loser? Go back to the Haunted Zone and Pokepark for a top. There's a Ghost type with a mouth for a stomach In the dark house, now watch me beat this freak show.

Pouty little ghost with an crazy affliction I'm a scaraholic with a friendly addiction I'm making my enemies shivery and jittery, feel that chill on your spineless back of misery.

You better start praying, you're in deep dusk, Dusknoir I'm a mad Herdier, fangs Shining, Cujo.

Ash's Gible knocked you down till you can't Stand up. You're as soft as Georgia's Vanilluxe, the dragon friendly Ice type.

Racks on racks cause I pen fat stacks of frightening moves, have you seen my skills? I can even take a break from my frightening style. Crank out a Dark Pulse or a shadowy Mile.

Your first evolved form, Duskull? Barely blood-curdling, Second evolution form, Dusclops? Not even unnerving.

Battling Pickacu and friends with a Dark Pulse coming from you mouth stomach? Now that's frighting.

**Dusknoir:**

Raven, all these disses about my stomach are all stuff I've hear a million times.

Let's move on to more juicy rhymes Eat you and use your bones for wind chimes!

Even if you get possessed like a Paranormal Marked One you'll beg for the relief of death before I'm done!

If I took down Dialga I'm sure I'll no problem killing you a Doom Ma Geddon!

* * *

_Raven's eyes glowed red as she transformed into her Adagio Form as her 4 eyes stopped glowing. Her dress like skin ripped slightly apart, looking like a Gardevoir's dress._

* * *

**Raven:**

Speaking of Doom Ma Geddon, I have Armageddon Dropped out of the Reverse World but you can't drop a verse.

I could have scared Keldeo In 5 seconds I can make more friends, except you.

I'm so scary, this sickly one-eyed mouth stomach Ghost type won't be bothering me, I'm on a frightning streak And I'll blow you away with a Stone Edge in my great big list of death wishes.

See, I'm the Meloetta with the blood and gore lore galore that'll horrify humans and pokemon to the core.

(Flows her grayish blue hair) Bleeding eyes?

(Punches fist together) High Special Attack?

(Eyes started glowing red) Skills?

(Sways her butt) Real Friends? Primal Dialga will go to hell and you'll have Nothing Else!

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

* * *

_**Virzion 2.6**_

Raven as Steven King vs Dusknoir as Edgar Allan Poe

* * *

**EPIC-**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**. . . .RAP. . . .**

**. . .BATTLES OF POKEMON!**

* * *

**Credits**

Matthais Unidostres as Dusknoir

Virizion 2.6 as Raven the Cursed Meloetta.

* * *

**Hey everybody, Virizion 2.6 here.**

**Now just to be clear, Raven the Cursed Meloetta and her lines belongs to me.**

**The Pokemon Rap Battles belong to Matthais Unidostres.**

**Pokemon itself belongs to Game freak.**

**If you have any ideas for a good rap battle, tell us in your review.**

**If you want to know more about Raven the Cursed Meloetta, read my story, Pokemon Battle Revolution Season 1: The Demon Saga.**

**See other pokemon rap battles in Matthais Unidostres account call Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon. It's the first season.**

**Tell us who won and who's next.**

**Virizion 2.6 OUT!**


	4. Super Smash Rap: Greninja vs Chariizard

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon- Season Two**

**Episode 4: Greninja vs Charizard**

**(Based off of Rick Grimes vs Walter White)**

_To Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS_

_With love from-_

_**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**_

_**Greninja!**_

_**VS!**_

_**Charizard!**_

_**BEGIN!**_

* * *

**Greninja:**

_Konnichiwa_, Flying-Fire. The Newcomer is me.

I'll Super Smash Lucario, and you Dragon wannabe.

With a tongue that can put Lickitung to shame,

Mess you up so easy cause I have "Gremlin" in my name.

I'm a Teenage Mutant Ninja Frog whose weapon is the shuriken.

Extinguish your tail because you're just another chicken,

Hiding behind Squirtle and Ivysaur and Red too.

Haunted by the day that Damian abandoned you.

I've torn Team Flare apart, win by win.

I'll crush the Fighting Alloy Team, like cans of tin.

My ability is Torrent, my power goes up in a pinch.

But I think I'll just Extrasensory and make you flinch.

* * *

**Charizard:**

I don't know what you think I've done.

But if we were to brawl, I've already won.

Ask Red, you don't want to face off against me.

I'll use my Flamethrower and make a barbecue ninja frog.

(Cough), your sense of wisdom is working for my vision.

Always getting saved by some substitute booty.

I'm a pokemon king who can kick some brawling flames.

Flying around and destroying infamous graves.

Using my Dragon Tail to blow you away.

If you ever tried to run, you'll pay like how Tabuu paid.

Here a hot douse, let me watch you lose to Super Mario.

You look up to me like I'm Team Rocket blasting off cause you're a loser.

A failure to the whole entire Smash Bros universe.

I've seen Pikachu handle Bowser and Ganondorf better than you.

* * *

_Greninja whips out a spinning Water Shuriken as a large group Miii Gunners, Mii Brawlers, and Mii Swordfighters jump in and surround him. Greninja smoothly one-hit KO's them one at a time as he raps._

* * *

**Greninja:**

_JA!_ Go back and hide in your starter Pokeball.

While I set a new record in the Mii Multi-Man Brawl.

Solar Power won't help you, cause this Water's Dark.

I preferred you in Granite Zone in Pikachu's Park.

* * *

_Greninja sidesteps one last Mii Brawler and it rushes Charizard._

_Charizard uses his tail and smashes Greninja back._

_Charizard sees a Smash Ball as he uses his strong claws to smash it and break it apart, making all the power from the Smash Ball into Charizard._

_Charizard used the power of the Smash Ball into his body as he transformed into Mega Charizard X._

* * *

**Mega Charizard X:**

You're Night Slash doesn't scare me.

And you can attack me.

I'll be standing right here in my Mega X Evolution.

(Cough), I'll scare you faster like how Reshiram was attacking with her red eyes.

Everybody thought Mewtwo is coming back to brawl, but it was a frog instead.

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECII…!**

* * *

_**Duperghoul**_

Greninja vs Charzard in the style of Ric Grimes vs Walter White as a Super Smash Bros Wii U/3DS rap battle.

* * *

**AUGH**

…**AHHH**

…**AUUUUGHHHH, AHH**

…**AUHHH**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**

* * *

**Credits**

Matthais Unidostres as Greninja

Virizion 2.6 as Charizard

* * *

**Hey everybody, Virizion 2.6 here.**

**I'm just going to let every pokemon rap battle fans and Matthais Unidostes fans know that I'm going to write the rap battles for now.**

**Matthais Unidostres will have his vacation from fanfiction, since you saw his author's note from Keldeo the Critic Season 3 on Keldeo's review on my story, Pokemon Battle Revolution: The Zoroark duo of Death, and enjoy college at the fullest.**

**So I'll make the rap battles for now on until Matthais comes back from vacation.**

**Don't worry, I'll try my best to make this idea a success.**

**So give me your pokemon rap battle ideas and I'll think about writing them.**

**Also, read and review Pokemon Battle Revolution, EPRB, and my new and first rated M fanfiction, Pokemon: Friendship is War.**

**This is Virizion 2.6 telling you guys that I'll take over the pokemon rap battles until Matthais comes back from vacation.**

**Read and review Pokemon Battle Revolution and Pokemon: Friendship is War.**

**Virizion 2.6 OUT!**


	5. Crossover: Three Musketeers vs Swords

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon - Season Two**

**Episode 5: The Three Musketeers vs The Swords of Justice**

**(Based off of Artists vs TMNT)**

_**A/N: Hey everybody, Virizion 2.6 here. **__**Now, in the original video, TMNT's 1st and 2nd verse wasn't that long. **__**So I decided to make the Swords of Justice verses extended for a good combat. **__**Now sit back, get some popcorn and some soda and Enjoy…**_

_**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**_

_**Athos,**_

_**D'Artagna,**_

_**Aramis,**_

_**Porthos.**_

_**VS!**_

_**Cobalion,**_

_**Keldeo,**_

_**Virizion,**_

_**And Terrakion!**_

_**BEGIN!**_

* * *

**Athos:**

En Garde, Monsieurs,

Let's get this battle on!

King Louis' Musketeers against these Pokémon!

With our swordsmanship style, to beat these rip-off deers for Poke-miles!

**Porthos:**

Oh!

**Athos:**

I take a horse, and make it into my noble steed.

If you want a proper fight, go drink some meed!

I love Milady, I'm a Musketeer of thos,

So let's go over to my comrade, Porthos!

**Porthos:**

Named after things that we can easily break,

We know when to have a good time, have wine or sake!

Look like deers,

Can't learn Aura Sphere,

Finish off these ponys quick like beer, clear?

**Aramis:**

Yo, I'm Aramis and I came to love!

Lucky and religious, I'm gentle as a dove!

I'm an Emcee Kyurem, I saved the queen,

But we go to our member, who hasn't been seen!

**D'Artagnan:**

Hey, D'Artagnan, and I'm the new one,

My sense of justice beats yours, three, two, one!

I'm a rap Arceus, after this, medical for all,

Because we're gonna Richelieu you all!

**Athos and Porthos:**

We kill foes!

**Aramis and D'Artagnan:**

Get orders from Captain Treville!

**The Musketeers:**

Beat you down harder than any Rebels!

You defeat Pokemon, but this time you need glasses,

**Porthos:**

When you get a French-

**The Musketeers:**

-kick to your Unovian asses!

* * *

**Cobalion:**

You French people are not worthy of an opponent.

Because we have the sense of justice on our sides

_(Justice)_

**Virizion:**

We protect people and pokemon around the world.

Saving lives, no matter how annoying or dishonest they are.

**Terrakion:**

We'll protect anyone, no matter how dangerous the danger is.

Cause we can risk our lives for the pokemon we love.

We're called the Swords of Justice for a reason.

_(Swords of Justice)_

**Keldeo:**

Guys, I think it's time to serve these French people what true justice really is.

Because these humans have to be taught a lesson.

**Cobalion:**

I don't think you want to mess with me and my sword.

Because I'm the leader of this Musketeer quartet.

Time to get some justice up in your brain.

**Keldeo:**

I can rap against the French, no matter how ridiculous they look.

I'm like you, D'Artagnan.

Except, I'm slightly taller than you.

**Terrakion:**

Hey there, I'm a cool, but tough guy.

Put a Stone Edge on my rock 'n' roll sign.

You don't stand a chance against us, even if we were human.

**Virizion:**

I agree with my rocky friend.

They don't have a strong sword to fight against ours.

Now tell me, who are you guys?

Cause I have no clue about what you guys do for justice.

* * *

**Aramis:**

Well, you monsters don't have common sense,

Part of King Louis's guard, we're taught to fight and fence!

**Athos:**

Who do you serve? Captain Treville wouldn't want you!

All of you are weak, like Meloetta or Mew!

**D'Artagnan:**

I taught Constance Bonacieux to fight,

You four wouldn't know love at first sight!

**Porthos:**

The Musketeers fight for peace and Justice in France

A beautiful era where fighting was acceptable, like dance!

**Athos:**

Because you see, no rip off are gonna us!

We're the original four, you're not part of the 151, I suss!

We took down dangerous people with no powers,

You four can't defeat a Ice Dragon even you thought you could!

**Porthos:**

You wouldn't know Justice if it pissed in yours woods!

We're strong, passionate, justifiable and smart.

Our swords are strong, slice through you like Jam Tarts!

The foes we face soon tremble like little mice!

**Aramis:**

You're all so weak, three of you can't break out of ice!

All of you deers must be demonic!

With your glowing swords, we'll kill you faster than Sonic!

**D'Artagnan:**

Hey, Keldeo, you may be young like me,

And you lost your father, just like me!

But have a horn or what ever that is on your head,

against my real swords, I'll win, just see!

**Porthos:**

We got the Justice!

**Athos, Aramis and D'Artagnan:**

And the skills!

**Aramis:**

Want to learn? Take a seat!

**D'Artagnan:**

We're like Voltorb Flip,

**The Musketeers:**

Because we can't be beat!

* * *

**Cobalion:**

Yeah sure, dislike us why don't you?

We could do the same if we have the time.

You're nothing compared to us.

Because you can cry to King Louis when you get hurt.

* * *

_Keldeo transformed into his Resolute Form._

* * *

**Keldeo:**

Don't talk about Meloetta like that.

She's not weak when you actually get to know her like what?

You really don't know me.

How would you feel if you lost a loved one?

All I seen from you is slashing and beating up the Kings guards.

**Terrakion:**

We're not monsters.

I'll blow you 4 away like launchers.

When I use Sacred Sword, I'll break your daggers and swords.

You'll beg for mercy when you face me like dorks.

**Virizion:**

We're not demons, not even our swords.

We hate Satan more than anybody else.

If we faced demons, we'll win like you guys, only faster.

If you beat us, you'll feel nothing.

**The Swords of Justice:**

We're the Swords of Justice.

Sacred Swording France.

Destroying our enemies for justice.

Saving people and pokemon from evil and villains.

**Cobalion:**

Let's get out of here so that we can serve justice to our comrades.

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

* * *

_**DragonNiro**_

_The Three Musketeers (plus D'Artagnan) vs the Swords of Justice in the style of Artists vs TMNT._

* * *

…_**epic rap battles…**_

…_**epic rap battles…**_

…_**rap battles…**_

…_**of Pokemon**_

* * *

**Credits**

DragonNiro as The Three Musketeers

Virizion 2.6 as The Swords of Justice


	6. Ridley vs Tate and Liza

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon - Season Two.**

**Episode 6: Meloetta protector Ridley vs Tate and Liza: The Psychic Twins.**

**(Based off of Batman vs Sherlock Holmes)**

_**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**_

_**The Psychic Twins**_

_**VS**_

_**Ridley**_

_**BEGIN!**_

* * *

**Ridley:**

Nice outfit, villains.

You look like Team Rocket members.

How can I trust you when all I see from you is evil?

I'll destroy your job like how Ash destroyed Team Rocket's plans.

If your really gym leaders, then how come you look like Jessie and James?

You villains!

I command Golurk to use Flash Cannon while you and your identical twin here are kidnapping Psychic types.

Nothing can convince me, but I bet my raps can.

So bring it on villains.

_(Jumps off of the roof from Cynthia's Unova vacation home)_

I'm Ridley.

* * *

**Tate:**

I once met a trainer who was too overprotected.

**Liza:**

Go get him, brother.

**Tate:**

I think you're a overprotected Meloetta protector.

**Liza:**

Protecting a Psychic type?

**Tate:**

Correct.

He cares so much about Meloetta, but when Meloetta is lost and with someone else.

He claims them as villains.

**Liza:**

You really care about Meloetta.

**Tate:**

We're not who you think we are.

If you're looking for a fight, bring it on.

**Liza:**

I heard he has a Golurk.

**Tate:**

A Ground type, huh?

But his Ground type moves won't have effect on Lunatone and Solrock.

We don't want to hurt Meloetta, we love Psychic types.

My sister is a master.

**Liza:**

But I'm less superior than you, Tate.

* * *

**Ridley:**

Enough lies, villains.

I love Meloetta like a family, a little sister.

My Golurk only comes around-

* * *

**Golurk:**

-When he's needed.

Boy, wonder makes you wonder how you are identical.

Bite harder that an Salamance from an elite four.

I'll blast you with my Psych-Wack-Rap Flash Cannon.

Heavy Slamming a Rock/Psychic type like a cannon then by dinner be relaxin'.

Gotta the Strength to defeat our foes, Team Rocket.

Blast the Kani Trio back to their senses like BOOM, CLASH, LOST IT!

I'll put an end with one blast from my arm cannon.

Holy dear Arceus, let's beat them.

* * *

_(Ridley takes out his pokeball and returned Golurk inside)_

Aw dang it.

* * *

**Ridley:**

You can't fool me, all you want is the legendary pokemon.

You endanger Unova's life.

Why don't you let your father run the Mossdeep gym?

Nobody likes you two.

Not your fans, not your friends, not Ash Ketchum.

* * *

_(Meloetta appears and sat on Ridley's shoulder)_

You'll never get my friend Meloetta, no matter how hard you try.

* * *

_(Team Rocket's helicopter came out of nowhere as Jesse and James used the laser cage to capture Meloetta, but Tate and Liza threw out their pokeballs, revealing Lunatone and Solrock as they both used Psychic on the helicopter, destroying the helicopter, and again, making Team Rocket blast off. Ridley saw Tate and Liza's actions as Meloetta flew over to them)._

* * *

**Tate:**

I believe you frame people as villains because you saw Meloetta with other people.

If you can only see what's really going on, then you'll see you were wrong and you'll feel ashamed like how you framed Ash as a villain when he and Meloetta were battling.

You can see Meloetta liking us after we saved her life and defeating Team Rocket.

**Liza:**

Brother, we done it again.

**Tate:**

Next time, don't frame people for villains if Meloetta is with them!

**Liza:**

We did it!

**Tate:**

Yes we did. We're unstoppable together.

I hope you learned from your mistakes and I've got to say, this battle is finished.

**Liza:**

OHHH!

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**EPIC...**

**DUNANANANANANANANA...**

**...RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**


	7. Mewtwo vs Deoxys

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon-Season 2**

**Episode 7: Deoxys vs Mewtwo**

**(Based off of Goku vs Superman)**

_**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**_

_**Deoxys**_

_**VS**_

_(Mewtwo transformed into Mega Mewtwo Y)_

_**Mewtwo**_

_**BEGIN!**_

* * *

**Mewtwo:**

Who can stop this all-powerful psychic type with the awful battling and the complicated plot?

Who's got the rap shocks to drop on Hoenn?

This looks like a job for the OG...

**Mew:**

Mewtwo.

**Mewtwo:**

I'm booming it, you're bombing it.

I'm villainous to humans and pokemon who fights around in a city and cause destruction everywhere.

My level is incredible.

I'm out of your league.

You want your twin, I'll boom then, here it is right there.

All-powerful pokemon from Kanto.

With one Psystrike, I'll destroy you and all your friends.

You're lame in shame.

You came from outer space and landed in Hoenn.

Step into the Kanto region, I'll destroy you into dust.

* * *

**Deoxys:**

How many times are they going to make your more popular?

Your powers have been boring since the first pokemon movie.

_(Mewtwo used Shadow Ball, but Deoxys used the power of an asteroid and changed into its Attack Form and blocked the Shadow Ball with Psycho Boost)_

**Rayquaza:**

DEOXYS!

**Deoxys:**

Defeat me with Shadow Ball, you're crazy.

Cause I'm a Pokemon from outer space, you're used for experiments.

You're pretty shameless to have two Mega Evolutions.

You can't beat my green twin, I Psycho Boost and make your loss.

When I see your second movie, all I do is watch the clock.

Cause there's nothing fun about a legendary pokemon almost die to a burning building from a Genesect.

Look at your evolution.

**Deoxys and Rayquaza:**

OHH!

**Deoxys:**

More like confusion.

**Deoxys and Rayquaza:**

OHH!

**Deoxys:**

You'll steal pokemon and make copies from your genes and make pollution.

**Deoxys and Rayquaza:**

OHH!

* * *

**Mewtwo:**

Ha-Ha. Your rapping is weaker than your battle deeds.

Just one Psystrike, and THINGS GO CRAZY IN LaROUSSE CITY'S DROIDS!

I'll make Rayquaza scream like Genesect begging for mercy.

From Hoenn to Sinnoh, you can leave this region.

(Flies away into the skies)

* * *

**Deoxys:**

(Flies after Mewtwo)

Don't lecture me about battles, you girly coward.

You got your butt beat by a bug with no psychic powers.

(Mewtwo turns around and flies towards Deoxys)

Our fans call me a rip off, but I'll prove them wrong and finish this battle.

One Psycho Boost should finish the job and I'll finally stop hearing you babble.

(Mewtwo and Deoxys clashed, creating an explosion.)

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

* * *

_**DragonNiro**_

_Very good. How about Deoxys vs Genesect/Mewtwo in the style of Goku vs Superman?_

* * *

**EP-**

**-IC-**

**-RAP...**

**BATTLES OF POKEMON!**


	8. Cilan vs Clemont

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon-Season 2**

**Episode 8: Cilan vs Clemont**

**(Based off of Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye)**

_**EPIC RAP Battles of poke...**_

_**Cilan**_

_**VS**_

_**CLLLLEMMMONT**_

_**BEGIN!**_

* * *

**Clemont:**

Of all the inventions I made in my life.

They put a Connoisseur and a Pansage up against me?

I'm an inventor, I make great machines.

Your skills are more like an A-Class Mr. Bean.

You can't beat me.

I'll have Bunnelby affect your knee.

You're so close to strike three.

When it's your turn, you'll make an evaluation.

But I'll start rhyming you into a crazy station.

THE FUTURE IS NOW!

Did you hear that or do I need to be more specific?

Perhaps I should be a A-Class Connoisseur and annoy my friends 'till their heads start a blowing effect.

We're both Gym Leaders, but I'm an inventor.

I make machines that impresses Ash.

You annoy everybody with your evaluation while I make the future, you start a bash.

* * *

**Cilan:**

_(Tighten up his green bowtie.)_

IT'S EVALUATION TIME!

I see you are traveling like a chime.

But in reality, you are like a failing mime and I'm still in my prime, you're more like slime.

Why are you always covered in grime?

Your little sister always find a pretty girl and tries to make you have a happy, embarrassing climb.

You run like Double D, but everybody enjoyed it with glee.

Your work always fail and explode like a query, but you never have a scientific degree.

You don't want to mess with a A-Class Connoisseur.

I rap faster while you rap slow like a blur.

Build a robot to make a replacement?

How about you be a gym leader in a basement?

* * *

**Clemont:**

Well I think that you are crazy.

Your evaluation was nothing but hazy.

Every method of battle for you has a crazy ratel, except I my rapping chattel.

I make the future by inventing machines and bring popularity to make my fame that all kinds of trainers of the mind of you like a rattle.

My inventions may fail, but I'm not giving up on my job as both a Gym Leader and an inventor.

The world will know me as the greatest inventor and all never have my inventions fail me like EVERY TIME!

* * *

_(Clemont takes out his Bunnleby and Cilan takes out his Pansage. They were about to attack each other until and Onix came out of the ground and hit both Pansage and Bunnleby. The Onix was standing tall as Brock jump off the Onix and landed in front of Clemont.)_

* * *

**Brock:**

Why don't you pick on a Leader your own size? _(O__wn size)_

We got a little boy over here, plus I got your back, Cilan.

Rock Type Gym guy.

My electricity is going to fly.

By the way, you'll never be the greatest Gym Leader compared to Lt. Surge.

I can put the rock in rapping while Clemont failed to keep his role and sticking electricity in Electric Types and hiding up inside his room on some Dr. Eggman business.

This Gym Battle is increasing, but now it's finished.

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU-YOU-YOU-YOU DECIDE!**

* * *

**_Chandelurefan1_**

_Clemont vs Cilan in the style of Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye with Brock as Neil Degrasse Tyson_

* * *

**EPIC RAP Battles of pokemon...**

**EPIC RAP Battles of p...**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**


	9. CO: Layton & Phoenix vs Kyogre & Groudon

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon-Season 2**

**Episode 9: Professor Hershel Layton and Phoenix Wright vs Kyogre and Groudon**

**(Based off of Beavis and Butt-head vs Lewis and Clark by Epic Rap Battle Parodies)**

_To Professor Layton vs Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney and Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire_

_With love from-_

_**Epic Rap Battles of Pokémon!**_

_**Groudon and Kyogre!**_

_**VS!**_

_**Professor Layton and Phoenix Wright!**_

_**BEGIN!**_

* * *

**Professor Layton:**

Ah, Mr Wright,

We'll have to stop with our little puzzle break,

Weird monsters have appeared in front of us, that somehow got a remake!

Their fans keep going on about "Hoenn confirmed!", I deduce.

I must say, that there is, there is a complicated puzzle at hand!

**Phoenix Wright:**

HOLD IT!

Prof, I say it's time to end this court case, cornering a lizard &amp; a fish in their own game, nothing will be the same!

Spirit Mediums and Witch Trials, I seen them all,

Fighting over land and sea,

To end this, Rayquaza is the key!

* * *

**Kyogre:**

Hey Groudon, let's like kick these detective's heads.

Your puzzle game sucks more than Tetris bread.

To Professor Layton, yeah I thought you want to know.

How about I activate Drizzle and make a muddy hole?

**Groudon:**

Kyogre, what the heck is going on with these puzzle solvers?

Lame-ton and Lose-nix Wright? More like salvers.

You mystery solvers don't have a chance.

We will win against you two like a lance.

* * *

**Professor Layton:**

'Tic, tic, DING!' and the puzzle is solved!

Looks like it takes more than Rayquaza to get involved!

**Phoenix Wright:**

Groudon and Kyogre,

stop rapping now,

or you'll be charged in real court,

a destroyed region which you fought!

**Professor Layton:**

You're each other's worst foes and when you fight,

it takes a kid to stop it,

even Luke can see your arrogant might!

**Phoenix Wright:**

TAKE THAT! You've failed this puzzle!

Aqua and Magma trying to be your masters,

Becoming OP with Primal Reversions? HA!

Just have a look at Mega Rayquaza!

* * *

**Kyogre:**

Argh, you guys stink. I can't even see you.

You are more hazy than I can even chew.

**Groudon:**

You detectives SUCK! We can't stand Rayquaza might.

You're more annoying when you say OBJECTION, Wright!

**Kyogre:**

All you do is look for clues in random places.

Try looking for clues in the scene and look for braces.

**Groudon:**

My name is Groudon, because I'm gonna bury you alive.

Your rhymes makes me think that you need a test drive.

* * *

**Professor Layton:**

Hmm, you two should vicious fighting doesn't make a gentleman!

**Phoenix Wright:**

Think you're the best of all?

Other Legendaries can do better than you can!

**Professor Layton:**

Strategy to fight,

is something you certainly lack!

**Phoenix Wright:**

You two are so viscous,

others died from your monstrous attacks!

**Professor Layton:**

My name is Professor Hershel Layton!

**Phoenix Wright:**

I'm Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney!

We're all have friends:

Like Luke Triton and Larry Butz!

* * *

**Groudon:**

HAHAHAHHAHAHA!

**Kyogre:**

Hehehehe...

**Phoenix Wright:**

Eh...HOLD IT!

**Groudon:**

AHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

**Kyogre:**

Hehehehe...!

**Phoenix Wright:**

Um...TAKE THAT?!

**Groudon:**

Hahahaa...!

**Kyogre:**

You said 'Butz'...

**Phoenix Wright:**

OBJECTION!

* * *

**Groudon:**

Hey, lamer solvers, we broke all kinds of fame, but who's countin'

**Kyogre:**

I bet Maya Fey annoys you a lot, making you feeling like you're drowning.

We're part of the Hoenn Titans, me and Groudon may be a weather tad.

Now let's see what happens when you make Groudon very mad.

**Groudon:**

OH I'M ABOUT TO GET ANGRY! I'M GOING TO GO ALL POWERFUL TITIAN!

I'M GOING TO GO PRIMAL REVERSION, HERE I GO, YOU BOTH WILL GO TO SUBMISSION!

* * *

_(Groudon's body starts glowing harshly as Professor Layton and Phoenix covered their eyes. Layton and Phoenix uncovered their eyes to see Primal Groudon in front of them, with Kyogre on his side)_

* * *

**Primal Groudon:**

Straight from Terra Cave, with this Desolate Land behind me.

These rhymes are hotter than your rhymes of three.

I'm Primal Groudon, you can't even try to make disses.

You two Sid the Science Kids will be playing charades.

You're Peter Griffin, me and Kyogre have high grades.

I'm murdurring this battle, now eat my PRECIPICE BLADES!

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**Kyogre: Um, we did.**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**Groudon: Let the fans decide.**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**E...PIC...RAP...BATTLES OF POKEMON!**

* * *

**Credits**

DragonNiro as Professor Layton and Phoenix Wright

Virizion 2.6 as Kyogre and Groudon

* * *

**Hey everybody, Virizion 2.6 here.**

**Now since it's October, I'm going to make Pokemon Rap Battles with Ghost type pokemon, creepy pokemon characters, or Pokemon Creepypasta's.**

**Until October 31, I'll end that Ghost type Pokemon Rap battles with a bang.**

**So for the rest of the month, I'll be making Halloween Pokemon Rap Battles. (F.Y.I, I'M NOT A SAINT OR AN ILLUMINATI!)**

**Virizion 2.6 OUT!**


	10. Sing Meloetta vs The Cursed Siren PKMN

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon-Season 2**

**Episode 10: Sing Meloetta vs Universa the Cursed Siren Pokemon**

**(Based off of Jack the Ripper vs Jeff the Killer by Epic Rap Battle Parodies)**

_**Important A/N: Hey everybody, Virizion 2.6 here. Now this is something you should know about Universa. It's that when she talks, her words are like this "HuSh NoW qUiEt NoW, iT's TiMe To Go To BeD." SIREN'S lines are normal. So now that you know how Universa talks, EnJoY,**_

_**EPIC...RAP...BATTLES OF POKEMON!**_

_**SIREN**_

_**VS**_

_**UNIVERSA**_

_**BEGIN!**_

* * *

**SIREN:**

Oh Universa, I heard that you think you can beat me.

You're just a curse, I'm the greatest Meloetta jump scare in all of history.

I have snared when you talk about putting me to rest.

I'd murder you, but I only make people suffer and stressed.

Oh, do you feel that Curse with your Perish Song?

Now I'll let you sing, but it won't give me paranoia that's strong.

Break your Ghost/Normal type when I rip open more of your mouth.

Your first victim was a girl named Luna, but I'LL MAKE YOU GO SOUTH!

* * *

**Universa:**

HeHeHe, I'm CuRsEd, SiReN.

YoU sAy YoU wIlL wIn, BuT yOu'Re MoRe LiKe A bYrOn.

YoU oNlY sNaRe WhEn YoU'rE iN a BaTtLe.

So It'S tImE fOr YoUr TrAiNeR tO mEeT tHiS rAmPaGiNg CaTtLe.

NoBoDy KnOwS wHaT yOu ArE, yOu'Re A gLiTcH wItH nO nAmE.

BUt WhO aM i? I'm JuSt A gIrL aChIeViNg DeViAnTaRt FaMe.

YoU wOn'T bE sInGiNg ThE sOnG oF pAiN wHeN i UsE a PloUgH.

I'lL tUrN tHe S-i-N iN sInG iNtO yOuR tRaInEr'S bOw.

* * *

**SIREN:**

You're a Loneliness rip-off right down to the bleeding eyes, went insane and became Cursed then frighten brave guys.

I was released, you're on the loose in the world.

A Creepypasta Meloetta made of ectoplasm and gnarl.

While you were busy haunting children, I make jump scares to boys.

I'll drink your blood like Berry Juice and make your body parts my personal toys.

My Creepypasta is called Sing Meloetta, you're nothing but a virus.

Listen to the Song of PAIN, from me, SIREN!

* * *

**Universa:**

YoU'rE oNe To TaLk AbOuT pAiN, yOu ScArEd MiLlIoNs AnD yEt NoBoDy CoUlD pRoVe ThAt YoU eVeN eXiSt.

YoU'rE a GlItCh, A sCaRy MeLoEtTa To AnNoY.

yOuR sOnG iS eViL aNd GoOd, BuT mY sOnG gIvEs PaRaNoIa.

WaNt To CoMe To My CoNcErT? iT'lL bE sO fUn.

WhEtHeR iN tHe FoReSt Or A mOvIe ThEaTeR, i'Ll HaVe ThIs BaTtLe WoN.

i'M tHe CuRsEd MeLoEtTa FrOm HeLl, HeRe To MaKe YoU wEeP.

nOw HuSh NoW qUiEt NoW, iT's TiMe To Go To SlEeP!

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON**


	11. Loneliness vs BRVR

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon-Season 2**

**Episode 11: Loneliness the Eevee vs BRVR**

**(Based off of Sally vs Eyeless Jack by Creepypasta .Rap Battles)**

_**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**_

_**Loneliness**_

_**VS...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**BRVR**_

_**BEGIN!**_

* * *

**Loneliness:**

Hello Pikachu, do you want to be my friend?

Oh wait, never mind because I'll bring you to your end.

We're both abandoned, but at least I didn't turn into a psycho.

You went insane after your trainer came back and you attacked her like a sniper.

I can see you in a life of pain.

I can kick your butt and put you in a chain.

You put your vision into eternal hell? Wow! That's a crazy affection.

Prepare for me to teach you a lesson.

* * *

**BRVR:**

Call me Pikachu? You're pretty stupid for an Eevee.

You're in MY world now, you won't beat me! You see?

I'll give you more solitude like your owner, except more quickly

Then I'll proceed to break you apart like a corpse of a Skitty!

You're not creepypasta! You're an attempt that tried and failed!

And really? Missing eye socket? Did Zalgo write your tale?

I twisted Pokemon Channel when I was abandoned by a kid!

And right now, I want you to suffer the same way I did!

* * *

_(Suddenly, it started to rain as lighting came out of nowhere. The lighting cleared out as Loneliness opened her eyes. In horrific results, her right eye was completely gone)_

* * *

**Loneliness:**

Suffer the same way you did? I've been suffering for years.

My story made pokemon fans cried out tears.

When I finish you off, I'll drag your body into a hearse.

And one more thing; I'M NOT A CURSE!

* * *

**BRVR:**

Keep telling yourself that, because I know when you're lying!

I don't care how many Pokemon fans your story leaves crying!

I'm keeping you in that void! This rap battle is through!

Oh, and is that a Pikachu Doll Z I see behind you?

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**

* * *

**Credits**

Virizion 2.6 as Loneliness

KJMusical as BRVR


	12. Zalton vs Azure

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon-Season 2**

**Episode 12: Zalton the Phantom of Unova vs Azure the Killer Blue Zoroark**

**(Based off of Slender Man vs Unwanted House Guest by Animeme Rap Battles)**

_**Pokemon...**_

_**RAP-BATTLES**_

_A bunch of dead bodies of people and pokemon was lying around the Moor of Icirrus._

_Blood was everywhere._

_Blue hair was on some of the dead bodies._

_Harsh stab wounds was on most dead bodies._

_The Moor of Icirrus was on fire._

_The whole Moor was alight, ablaze, combustion, etc._

_I appeared from the flames of a collapsed tree, wearing a green trench coat, with tears dripping from my red eyes._

_"What's up everybody? My name is Virizion 2.6 and welcome to the show. Aw crap. I knew I shouldn't have came to the Moor of Icirrus today. I'm sorry to show you this. Really? I am sorry."_

_*Sigh*_

_"Today we got:"_

**_Zalton, the Phantom of Unova_**

_"Versus."_

**_Azure_**

* * *

**Azure (As a Blue Zorua):**

Hasn't seen me in a while? I see you with a price.

It took 1,700 years to break out of a block ice.

Where am I? Look at the distance, see that small blue Zorua all molten?

Well I look at my distance, and see you, **ZALTON!**

Just surrender, man. When you see somebody, they get stabbed and slashed, when I see somebody, they get smashed.

You've got some scars, and no help from OUR species.

Moon's up, game on.

It's 11:00pm, ready to be gone?

_(Azure tackled Zalton, blowing him into a tree. The young Blue Zorua walked close to Zalton's arm)_

This ain't an average Zorua, you better be ready.

If Keldeo sees me, **HE'LL THINK I'M NOTHING BUT DEADLY!**

* * *

_(Zalton gabbed Azure by the throat and held him up in the air. Zalton used Night Daze, making him and Azure appear in the Moor of Icirrus)_

* * *

**Zalton:**

Not afraid of the Phantom?!

I like a challenge!

But, look out, you'll trip over your adoptive parents!

_(Parts of Azure's adoptive parents are scattered around the place)_

Don't you dare me to you, you twit!

Killing is my f***ing job, stupid kit!

You've got no chance, no point fighting me,

So let's go, I'll slaughter you, see?

_(Zalton's eyes widen, and begins grinning maniacally and grabs Azure by the throat)_

**I'LL BLAST NIGHT DAZES ROUND YOU!**

**THROW YOU OFF A CLIFF,**

**IN A LAKE,**

**I'LL KILL YOU!**

_(Zalton lifted Azure in the air, ran over to a tree, and slammed him right into it, breaking the tree slightly, leaving a crater.)_

Your fur makes you look weak and a mess!

Little kit, I can take Secret Swords to the f*** chest!

You're a Shiny, oh the irony!

Cause what you do, no one wants you!

_(Bodies of trainers are around, with Azure covered in blood)_

SEE?!

No wonder nobody wants you!

You're a midget version of the demon from NARUTO!

* * *

_(The Moor of Icirrus became dark. Zalton was wandering around until he ran into a blue Zoroark. Turns out, the blue Zoroark was Azure, with a psychotic killer look in his eyes)_

* * *

**Azure (As a Blue Zoroark):**

You do look deadly...on top of my pile of dead bodies.

_(Throws Zalton on top of the pile of dead bodies)_

Kill you that easy? Well aren't we both lobbies?

_(Zalton gets up and runs, looking for Azure. Zalton feels a loud noise, hurting his ears as he covered them)_

Hear a noise hurting your ear? No, that's just my victims screamin'.

_(Zalton runs, but then stops to see Meloetta extremely injured on a tree. Cuts are oozing blood everywhere from around her body, splinters sticking out. Her hair is really messed up)_

Is Meloetta bleeding from her cuts with splinters? Nah, that's just you dreamin'.

_(Meloetta mysteriously disappeared)_

One, two,

What'll I do?

Three, four,

_(Azure used Punishment on a tree, making it fall on Zalton)_

Drop a tree on you and make you sore.

_(Azure let out a demented smile)_

**THEN I'LL PICK YOU UP AND,**

_(Azure picked up Zalton and used Punishment into a dozen trees as the trees piled on top of Zalton)_

**SLAM YOU INTO A DOZEN TREES!**

**YOU'RE WORKING FOR ME NOW, AND WE'RE MAKING SOME RULES!**

_(Azure used Flamethrower, making the pile of trees on fire, including setting the whole Moor of Icirrus on fire)_

**SO I'LL BE SETTING YOU ABLAZE, MULES!**

**IT'S MIDNIGHT AND I MADE SOME KILLS WITHOUT TOOLS!**

_(Dead bodies appeared out of nowhere)_

**LOOKS LIKE KELDEO, MELOETTA, AND DARKRAI WILL FEAR ME, YOU FOOLS!**

* * *

_(While Azure is laughing, a figure appears from the burning trees)_

* * *

**Zalton:**

Snap, snap,

I'm back!

You and me in this sanctum...

Wait for it...

_(Zalton jumps out from the burning trees, covered in scars. He grabs Azure round the neck)_

**HERE'S THE PHANTOM!**

_(Zalton strangles Azure to the point of him fainting. When Azure wakes up, he's chained to a burning tree. Zalton appears in front of him with a katana)_

Now I chained you to this tree all calm,

**STAB, CUT** you until you fear me, not alarmed.

_(Then, Zalton grabs another Zoroark and starts breaking her arms. Zalton grins devilishly)_

Take a small rest to break Zoroark's arm!

_(Zalton suddenly stabs Azure in the chest)_

Then I'll stab your front,

_(Zalton slits Azure's neck, killing the blue Zoroark)_

Cut your throat, no stunts,

Use my katana blade to slaughter you,

Like Keldeo's parents, you, the small Sword of Justice's!

Guess who killed them? **ME!**

_(Suddenly, an idea forms in Zalton's mind, and he grins)_

I know just how to end this song!

Go back in time before you spawn,

_(Zalton appear before the Zoroarks that bore Azure)_

and kill the Zoroarks that made you...

_(Zalton murders the two Zoroarks, furiously and laughing)_

**...SO YOU CAN NEVER EVER BE BORN!**

* * *

_(Flames engulfed the screen. The flames are gone as the camera was showing Azure and Zalton doing a slap fight)_

* * *

**And don't forget to tell us WHO WON and who do you want on the show next.**

**Zalton doesn't belong to me. He belongs to DragonNiro.**

**Plus, Zalton is NOT a Creepypasta**

**If you read this before bed, sucks to be you.**

**Have a good night.**

* * *

**_Credits_**

_Virizion 2.6 as Azure_

_DragonNiro as Zalton_


	13. Timothy vs Jonny

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon-Season 2**

**Episode 13: Timothy the Victini vs Jonny the Hell Keldeo**

**(Based off of Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv vs Username 666 by Creepypasta .Rap Battles)**

_Flames starts to rise from the grass and concrete._

_**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**_

_**Timothy the Victini...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**VS...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Jonny the Hell Keldeo**_

_**BEGIN!**_

* * *

**Timothy:**

Welcome to the burning forest, let me give you a glimpse of my major.

You're a fail Pokemon Creepypasta, you 666 loser.

Jonny huh? Where's the H in your name?

You'll be taking the blame for your trainer's mental health shame.

There can only be one Fire-Type Creepypasta of Pokemon.

I'm a true creepy and insane Victini, you're just a martin.

Just call your trainer, because it'll be your last.

I'll burn you alive and I'll be having a blast.

* * *

**Jonny:**

It's Jonny the Hell Keldeo going to make you die.

You're an innocent Victini with a psychotic eye.

My game data was burned alive, but I thought I was loved.

Now I'm in hell and you'll be unloved like me.

You killed your trainer by Incinerating her to death.

While I'll be scary and deadly to your trainer's skeleton while I breath.

When I defeat you, you'll be in a mental hospital.

Ironically, my story was made in a mental hospital, now I'll nothing but hostile.

* * *

**Timothy:**

My trainer left me in a bad place and I burned it down to ash.

My trainer was scared after seeing that and I will make you splash.

I'll Incinerate you into ash for rapping against me.

You can't beat this demented pokemon, I'll hurt you with glee.

I killed my trainer because she didn't love me like she was suppose to.

You'll be feeling pain like you got hit by my trainer's shoe.

You claim to be Satan's swordsman, but I'm going to victory.

You just lost you'll remember me as **TIMOTHY THE VICTINI!**

* * *

**Jonny:**

More than 600 people are reading my Creepypasta.

They know I was brotherly loved, but my trainer let me burn into hell with glory.

I'll burn you like the Daycare Center you Incinerated.

I'll be the one to give you mental issues and make you Obliterated.

This battle is proven that you're just a Fire Type faker.

My story debuted on deviantart story maker.

I'm a lonely Keldeo that turned evil and bloody in my story.

After this is done, your psychotic mind will be **MUDDY, BLOODY, AND GORY!**

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**Epic...**

**Rap...**

**Battles...**

**of Pokemon**

**Want to know more about Timothy the Victini's back story?**

**Check his Creepypasta called "Incinerate."**

**It's really horrifying.  
**


	14. Shadow vs Charon

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon-Season 2**

**Episode 14: Shadow the Corrupted Gardevoir vs Charon the Ghost Gardevoir**

**(Based off of MARIO vs Sonic dot EXE by Creepypasta .Rap Battles)**

_**Eeeeppppppic Rap Battles of Po-ke-mon...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Charon the Ghost Gardevoir...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**VS...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Shadow the Corrupted Gardevoir**_

_**BEGIN!**_

* * *

**Shadow:**

It's me, Shadow, that's the name of this Gardevoir.

Clockwork Crow scared of you? Ha! What a shame from a freight car.

I'll make your horn not able to be found.

I'll find you in a Pokewalker and make you drowned.

This is my point of advice, you're going to freaking lose.

Lhybil, Loneliness, and Universa doesn't make me want to snooze.

I just adopted you and saw you and I didn't hesitate.

Go ahead and get me, I'll just use Terminate.

* * *

**Charon:**

It must be a moonless night, feel the darkness.

The KO move is weak, it won't kill me, regardless.

You're a Darkrai ripoff, I'm scarier than you.

Watch me do my Perish Song and I'll make you blue.

-S-H-A-D-O- you don't scare me, dude, you got owned.

I'm about to beat you up like IRAwarrior's friend code.

I'll rip off your Void Arms and stick it up your ass.

You can't beat me because you have no creepy class.

* * *

**Shadow:**

Here we go! I'm gonna Dual-Sheer you like CHARLIE-Ghost.

Your story is boring while mine is epic at most.

Just face the truth because I'm better than you.

At least my epic heroic story was actually TRUE!

I'll Banish you into the underworld because you deserve to be there.

It's like a make a hundred disses even when you give my that black oozing glare.

What's the point of staying alive when you have no HP?

You were already dead after a Perish Song spree.

* * *

_(Shadow closed his eyes and smiled as his Void Arms was about to disappear, but then reappeared after sensing a present of some sort. Darkness was filling the Old Chateau, but Shadow's Red Matter Cores was glowing, giving off some light. Suddenly, 4 red eyes appeared behind Shadow as the lights came back on as Shadow. Turned around to see the 4 red eyes. The owner of the 4 red eyes was Universa, the Cursed Siren Meloetta)_

"HuSh NoW qUiEt NoW, iT's TiMe To Go To SlEep!" Universa said that horrifying quote as she flew behind Charon.

* * *

**Charon:**

Those pokemon and me in the same sentence? THAT'S JUST STUPID!

Just listen to my Perish Song, JUST F***ING DO IT!

Nobody in Old Chateau can live on the count of three.

All your friends will be scared and flee from me.

I see you're a real scary Gardevoir, but you have no heroic action.

I'm all about the jump scares with Universa on my faction.

I'll find you and bring you to the dead and I'll be reborn.

And I'll haunt you with my final 3 words; WHERE'S MY HORN?!

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

**Epic...**

**Rap...**

**Battles of Pokemon**

**Want to know more about Shadow the Corrupted Gardevoir's back story?**

**Check his Creepypasta called "The Rise of the Chosen Pokemon" by IRAwarrior on deviantart**

**It's both scary and heroic.**

**LITERALLY, Shadow's not an evil character.**

**Here's the link to Shadow's story: journal/The-rise-of-the-chosen-pokemon-Completed-452451699**

**Also check out Charon's backstory, The Call of Charon.**


	15. White Hand vs Buried Alive

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon-Season 2**

**Episode : White Hand vs Buried Alive Guy**

**(Based off of Eyeless Jack vs Laughing Jack by Epic Rap Battle Parodies)**

_Thick fog surrounded the small and haunting Lavender Town as the people in Lavender Town was singing hauntenly._

_A pokemon trainer walked into the town, starting to get a little scared as he talked to a little boy._

"_That White Hand on your shoulder, it's not real." The boy said hauntingly as he disappeared with the fog._

_A loud growl was heard from the Pokemon Tower_

"_You're...here." A voice said hauntingly._

"_You finally came back."_

"_Now bring it!"_

_The White Hand jumped off of the Pokemon Trainer's shoulder and flew up to the top of the Pokemon Tower._

_White Hand made it to the top to see the Buried Alive Guy partly out of the ground._

_White Hand formed a fist as it rushed to Buried Alive and punched him in the face._

_**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**_

_**WHITE HAND**_

_**VS**_

_**BURIED ALIVE**_

_**BEGIN!**_

* * *

**White Hand:**

It's White Hand here, and I'm back home.

I'll transform all these verses away from this gnome.

I'll beat your ass, Mr. Deadman, you're nothing but a death wisp.

I couldn't stand to be under your control, I'll just burn you into a crisp.

Now I'm back in Lavender Town to kick you to your place.

Better quiet eating innocents, because I'm about to kill your race.

My rhymes are darker than the ghost I am.

Even with your other White Hand, I will still have a jam.

* * *

**Buried Alive:**

Welcome back, White Hand, prepare to be fresh meat.

I have been buried alive, dude, this is going to be sweet.

I'm going all man, kicking your ass until you're useless.

I'll maniacally take you down, boneless hand, you're a big nuisance.

I bring fright! You'll go crazy when I had my battle with Red.

Before you get bitten, smitten, and make you dead.

See how dope I'm flowing? Oops! I'm blind.

I'll eat you up and enjoy it like bacon rind.

* * *

**White Hand:**

This cannibal from the underworld is about to get back some pain.

You're only scary when you have me on your side, you have no brain.

You're from the Walking Dead, I can tell from your looks.

You are a slacker under the ground while the White Hand will have the hooks.

* * *

**Buried Alive:**

I may be a guy, but I'm going to finish you.

It'll be a pleasure to bury you alive, it's more than I can chew.

I'm rubbing these rhymes so hot right in your face.

You better brace yourself because I'm about to leave you without a trace.

* * *

_(Suddenly, horrifying music started playing. Twisted and terrifying sheet music fell on the ground as a ghost formed from the music notes. The Japanese version of Lavender Town's theme started playing)_

* * *

**Lavender Town Syndrome:**

Lavender Town Syndrome hacking into this, war between two fools.

You morons never learn, but I'm gonna leave you two schooled.

Listen to my song, I'll leave you insane, before the time comes.

And I be hauntin', even killing you like drums.

You can never hurt me, I'm a song that makes suicide.

Trying to fight me is useless, you'll be more stupid.

Okay, you two. Let's see if you can answer this question.

How many Lavender Town Creepypastas does it take to defeat the Syndrome?

Just like all the children, I'll make you kill yourselves.

I came to this rap is because you two rap like elves.

You both are already mine, now time for you to die.

You idiots aren't even prepared for me like the bad guy.

* * *

_(The Lavender Town Syndrome's sheet music was busted through by a grey Zorua with red tufts of fur and green eyes. The Zorua smiled and yipped as the setting changed into a dark apartment)_

* * *

**Zach:**

My name is Zach the Zorua, not like you care that much.

Once I'm done eating my breakfast, I'll throw blood on you punks.

You think you're creepy? This grey Zorua don't give two craps.

I'll kill you all off and make you all collapse.

Stop acting like you're cool when you're lamer than the launch pad.

How can you make me scared? I'm never this sad.

I've been missing from my mother for 20 years.

Messing with this young Zorua that broke his silence will be a big mistake without your peers.

* * *

_(Eusine was stabbed on the chest behind Zach)_

_"WWWWHHYYY!" Eusine yelled as he got stabbed again._

_(Eusine's body turned into purple flames as the flames formed into a purple Suicune with purple flaming hair, Eusine's suit, and cape)_

* * *

**Eusine:**

Eusine has joined to scare you away.

I have transformed into a Suicune and make you guys grey.

You two Lavender Town monsters, you'll experience the enemy.

And my Syndrome from this music sheet is an anemone.

Please, these cheesy Zorua of silence just broke his silence.

I'm faster than you, you better hope you're faster than my diamond.

Don't try to fight me or your faith will be sealed.

When you're running from me, you'll be dead on the field.

* * *

_Voices: She's here and ready for your doom. The darkness of death is in your name. You shall feel her majesty's wrath. Now here she comes, Odile the Black Swanna._

* * *

**Odile the Black Swanna:**

You think you're gonna beat me, you must be insane.

Out rapping Crappymon like you is walking down the drain.

Chase people around, Eusine? You can't rap if you wanna.

You'll be doomed if you face me, the Black Swanna.

Get ripped apart, make a case of the song behind the town.

You can't hear me screaming and drown with a frown.

Until you get your faith in the hand of me, no escape.

Odile you can't handle, that's my name, you just got ape.

* * *

**Ghost Marowak:**

Are you feeling lonely? Then come visit the tower.

I'm not afraid of Lavender Town, a silent Zorua and Swanna power.

I'm as crazy as a regular Marowak, look at your screen.

I'll make your game memories wiped clean.

I'll perform a seance to tell this grey fox that he's useless.

An attack on me is also useless, you'll be priceless.

When you find me, don't throw a Master Ball at me if you want your data to live.

Run away if you dare, it'll all be on my hard drive.

* * *

_(Ghost Marowak disappeared)_

* * *

_(A bunch of little kids gathered around a man in heavy clothing in Lostlorn Forest. It was midnight)_

_"Would you kids like to hear the legend of Azure?" The man asked._

_(The kids nodded in response)_

_(Suddenly, a large blue Zoroark appeared behind the man)_

_"Azure..."_

_"Fear me humans." The blue Zoroark said as he killed the man and kids._

* * *

**Young Azure (Blue Zorua):**

Welcome to the Lostlorn Forest of eternal horror.

**Azure (Blue Zoroark):**

Once I see you in my sights, your death will be an honor.

**Young Azure:**

There's no moonlight, guess who just won?

**Azure:**

We're uncontrollable freaks before the Phantom of Unova, Zalton.

**Young Azure:**

_(Shaking body) _There's a little girl in here, don't you want her to be safe?

**Azure:**

Then listen to my voice, I'm radically insane.

**Young Azure:**

When you're in my sights, you better go to a florist.

**Young Azure and Azure:**

**WE'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU AT THE DEPTHS OF THE FOREST!**

* * *

_(An abnormal Relic Song started playing as a Meloetta appeared from the darkness, with glowing red eyes)_

* * *

**Meloetta's Dreadful Tune:**

Your rhymes are as pathetic as your eternal dark forest.

And you so called Creepypastas are anything but nourished.

Watch me sing to these losers like I sang out sick rhymes.

I have the Dreadful Tune, you're a goon, haunting in time.

I've been heard for a few years, now making Azure's history.

I've been made from doom, but I'm letting it go, and my song is a mystery.

I will keep singing and my rhymes will be flowing.

Just like my red eyes, my Tune will keep extending.

* * *

_(A Gameboy Color appeared and turned on. The screen showed a half shiny Celebi)_

* * *

**Celebi:**

Turn on this Lost Silver, Celebi has arrived.

I want you to scream when playing, we'll make you deprived.

We've been investigated by tons, you're the horrible demon.

Don't turn your game off yet,'cause here's **DEAD ETHAN!**

_(Ethan appeared armless and legless)_

**Dead Ethan:**

It's Dead Ethan, losers, no way you'll control me.

I'll make you scream as soon as my body starts disappearing.

I'll be laughing at these idiots while making the rest of you disappointed.

Because you're already losers and now disjointed.

_(A thunderbolt came as Pikachu appeared from the thunderbolt)_

**Pikachu:**

I see that you entered a haunting environment.

Let the half pokemon and dead man teach you about a hydrant.

Just feel the fear in us, somebody possesed our game.

This is Lost Silver, the thing growing is our fame.

* * *

_(The screen cracked as SIREN busted through the screen)_

* * *

**SIREN:**

Once you hear the sound of game screens cracking in your room.

You know that I just snare you into the tomb.

I'm the Meloetta Glitch, I'm the Meloetta Witch, so get ready to die.

You all are going to scream when you see me, SIREN and cry.

I may be released but I'll still sing the song of PAIN.

You'll all be doomed when you are my bane.

This is your warning, I'm a scary Meloetta with a glitch.

Unlikely glitches like yourselves would call me a bitch.

* * *

_(An Umbreon with red glowing X-shaped markings landed on a rock behind SIREN)_

* * *

**The Umbreon:**

Time to go to sleep, freaks, you can't run.

Hide in forest and dimensions? You'll ruin the fun.

I lost my trainer, Cindy, because I killed her on accident.

I'll kill Meloetta and her creepy mate to the maximum.

None of you Pokemon killers and proxies are like a scared Pancham.

You hear me? You're puppets and a twisted Ash Ketchum.

PokeRus ruined this life, science made me a killer.

You see the Umbreon I am, still want to remember?

* * *

_(A Hypno with glowing, blank white eyes came out of nowhere)_

* * *

**Hypno:**

I'd rather not remember, your X-marking looks bloody as sin.

Now look up my lullaby and let the fun begin.

I'm well known for Pokemon Creepypasta and they made a lullaby.

It's all on YouTube, time for this Umbreon to be nullified.

Don't think about beating me, I'll send you ass to hell.

Let your kids hear my lullaby, I'll give nightmares to break a shell.

No way out of this block, can't get away from this song.

Pinch yourself now, for now I'm proven strong.

* * *

_(A flock of Spearow flew by as Ash was surrounded by the flock of Spearow)_

* * *

**Ash:**

Ah, all these pokemon Creepypastas are making me sick.

Just like my coma, I'll scare you in a slick.

We got a Meloetta with a black hole and a body less hand.

All of you will be doomed like grains of sand.

I'll break you like a Dreadful Tune, make you all in a coma.

My theory is creepy, you'll feel poison from a cobra.

I shock you, and my coma will be a fright.

You'll be screaming with all your might.

* * *

_(A bloody Charizard flew in as Strangled Red jumped off the bloody Charizard's back and started smiling widely)_

* * *

**Strangled Red:**

I'll strangle you all, stop interfering my game.

Just let me haunt you all and rip you apart like Odile's disfigured body and shame.

I don't need love to survive, I'm a force that's volcanic.

Time for all of you to die, you will scream and panic.

You idiots are the reason why I'm called Strangled Red.

I'm powering up with my Charizard and you'll all be dead.

I'm a force to be reckoned with, it's time for an attack.

**RUN AWAY IF YOU DARE, I'LL PUT YOUR DEAD BODIES IN A SACK!**

* * *

_(A Cubone comes out of nowhere, and he's holding a bloody Bone Club)_

* * *

**Cubone:**

What's up! Welcome to my death chamber.

I will have my revenge, my wrath is major.

I may have gotten captured, but I still have my power.

With how much pain and suffering I gave to Team Rocket's tower.

Now everybody be calm, my rage is rising.

Let's make Team Rocket scared, it will be an uprising.

Well, my job here is done, I'm the rap mastermind.

See you all next time, in the afterlife.

* * *

_(Cubone turned his bone into a scythe and sliced his neck, killing himself)_

* * *

_(A harsh snowstorm came as the setting changed into Mt. Silver as Red was at the top)_

* * *

**Red:**

You can hear the snow of your doom, and the deep freeze of death.

Except it isn't an Easter Egg, I'm the trainer with frost breath.

It's the trainer that left Blue all alone.

Let's see you try to fight when this snowstorm has blown.

_(The harsh snow storm came and replaced Red with Frostbite Ethan)_

**Frostbite Ethan:**

Prepare for your pokemon to freeze, here's Ethan.

It won't take 50 walks to turn this jerk into a dishonorable demon.

My rhymes will freeze you hard, it's more cold to deliver.

This Easter Egg is creepy, **IT'S SNOWING ON MT. SILVER!**

* * *

_(The setting changed to a lab with Mew in a container. Mewtwo with a sad look on his face was looking at it)_

* * *

**Mewtwo:**

I'm a runaway Mewtwo in the grass.

Don't even go near me, just run away and break glass.

Wanna capture me? Meet me in the Kanto League.

I'll use Struggle on myself and put myself in a fatigue.

I'm living in a world full of depression.

Leaven now. This rap is full of aggression.

I want to live, this is going all metro.

You idiots lost against the **DEPRESSED MEWTWO!**

* * *

_(A black hole appeared as meteors started raining as Arceus came out of the hole)_

* * *

**Arceus:**

Here we go, fools! Go ahead and see the clouds.

This battle has begun, so you're in for a storm.

My story is deadly which means I can beat you up in the dark.

The Judgement of doom will bring you into a spark.

This is the creepy evil, let your king take this.

You dare rap against me, you'll never be missed.

Welcome to Sinnoh, this will be your last arcus.

This will be your last because you're facing **THE WRATH OF ARCEUS!**

* * *

_(Arceus used Judgement and made a black hole. The setting changed to a dark room as a Abra that was covered in blood and was ripped open and dying)_

* * *

**Lhybil:**

Try to face you? You'll be under concrete.

With your black hole dying and feeling the heat.

I left innocents cowering and curled.

I'm a terrifying Abra to the whole entire world.

_(Flames engulfed Lhybil. Flames deceased as Lhybil was now in the flesh. No blood and not ripped apart)_

You try to act tough, but you'll lose in a beat.

Your wrath is nothing against my sweet.

You try to run away, but I'll always find you.

Everywhere you are, I'll be there, too.

* * *

_(Darkness filled the room as the setting changed into the Old Chateau as 4 red eyes appeared. The lights came on as the owner of the 4 eyes was Universa, the Cursed Siren Meloetta)_

* * *

**Universa:**

ThE nUmBeR oNe SiReN iS hErE, mAkInG yOu FaLl OfF rAiLs.

TiMe FoR tHiS cUrSeD mElOeTtA tO bEaT tHeSe CrEePyPaStA fAiLs.

HuSh NoW qUiEt NoW, iT's TiMe To Go To SlEeP bEcAuSe YoU'Re AlL gOiNg To DiE.

i'Ll Be GiViNg AlL oF yOu PaRaNoIa AnD mAkE yOu CrY.

yOu CaN rUn, BuT yOu CaN't HiDe.

My SoNg Is A tErRiFyInG rIde.

YoU aLl KnOw WhO tHiS mElOeTtA iS, a SiReN.

hErE cOmEs My BeSt FrIeNd, ThE gHoSt GaRdEvOiR, cHaRoN.

_(2 Gastly came from behind Universa as she flew next to a Ghost Gardevoir and started singing to the beat and started dancing. The Gardevoir looked up, revealing black oozing eyes)_

**Charon:**

This is the end, creepy pokemon, yes, it ends today.

And I'm gonna kick your ass the Ghost Gardevoir way.

You can't run, no escape, you Lavender Town neigh.

I'm gonna use Perish Song and scare you away.

My chest and eyes oozes black, but you're all gonna be whack.

Cause when I start playing, you're all gonna be jack.

All your stories are shown, but they're more like porn.

And one more thing...**WHERE'S MY HORN!**

* * *

_(The setting changed to the Entralink as a Cofagrigus was there, with a creepy smile and a mummy and a mummified Servine)_

* * *

**Cofagrigus:**

What am I? Well I'm a mother freaking coffin.

Will you shut the crap up? I'm mad at your rappin'.

You're all BRVR rip-offs, so you can kiss my mummy.

Eusine, I'll kick you out like it was a dummy.

This ghost is coming in fast.

You'll be dead and I'll be having a blast.

Wondering where your horn is? I have it here.

You and Universa are love mates who need a cursed puppeteer.

Drop dead, because you stink. Dis me, I'll mummify you with a bell.

Yo, Meloetta, you enjoy icing in hell. Wait a moment. What? **I'M COFAGRIGUS!**

* * *

_(Flames engulfed Cofagrigus as Timothy the Victini was standing next to Jonny the Hell Keldeo. The setting changed to a burning forest in Route 3)_

* * *

**Jonny:**

I'll make you insane from the depths of hell.

All the smoke from my presents will be a burning smell.

You know you're doomed when you face Jonny.

When you know it, all of you will burn in a tsunami.

Cofagrigus? Who gives a s***? You're a mess.

I bring insanity, you'll be in a mental hospital, with distress.

My looks alone sends insanity to the mix.

I'm Satan's Swordsman with my lucky numbers 666.

* * *

_(Jonny was hit in the face by a Hydro Pump as the setting changed into a science lab. Jonny turned around to see a Vaporeon change into an Eevee as the Eevee ran next to a scientist)_

* * *

**Project Eeveelution:**

Enough, Jonny, your numbers have been cracked.

With these rhymes I've got packed, yours just got tracked.

I'm running a project, it's called Project Creepypasta.

You all won't survive when I get started and I'll be in an opera.

I'll put Eeveelution stones in your spines with my disses, don't be having paranoia.

It'll take less than 20 days for me to chemically destroy ya.

I'm a scientist with the love of Pokemon, and you just got beat.

I'm the madness that made you Creepypastas lost in the street.

* * *

**The Gengar:**

Scratch, Scratch, what's that? It's me, a shelter, call me Gengar.

I'm killing every one of you Crappypastas in death row a mangler.

None of you can stop me, I'm a demon of death.

What can you see in my world? You're the Egyptian, Seth.

I lived in a corrupted Pokemon Diamond, making scares everywhere.

You'll be screaming when you see me in the area.

I've driven many kids mad with Kyle White on my side.

**I'M THE EVIL THAT LURKS AROUND AND YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO HIDE!**

* * *

_(A game screen appeared as somebody put a game cartridge in a Game Boy Color as the screen turned on. The screen showed a 8-Bit version of Lavender Town)_

* * *

**Pokemon Black:**

Creepy heads, be quiet, while I make a Curse.

You Pokemon are Creepypasta? You failed to make the worse.

I'll be putting this to the test, you all are in vain.

Say what you want, I'm a haunted game of reign.

Come on, **JUST** **FIGHT! **Play my game, **I BRING FRIGHT!**

I Cursed a fantastic battle that night, and **YOU'RE A DEAD KNIGHT!**

I'm playing a perfect game with a creepy history.

This battle has reached its climax, and it's a mystery.

* * *

_(Loneliness the Eevee busted through the game screen as it started raining)_

* * *

**Loneliness:**

I can't stand it. Read my Creepypasta and I'll make you cry.

At least my story doesn't carry a deadly guy.

You overdose on the move Curse. You don't have hope.

Wanna see this Eevee's true form? Let the rain get dope.

_(Lighting struck as Loneliness looked up, revealing a missing right eye socket)_

**HA! **Leave now. You're just a wimp, while I'm standing strong.

Rhymes so unreal they'll reveal that you'll be long and wrong.

I made Pokemon fans cry their eyes out, yet you think you won this verse.

Say you hate me, you're insane, **I'M NOT A CURSE!**

* * *

_(Things got dark. The Pokemon Creepypastas stared at each other with anger. Suddenly, a red light appeared behind Loneliness. Everybody looked at it. Charon stared at it while Universa looked at it and snapped her neck. Pokemon Black and Lost Silver shrugged their shoulders. The Lavender Town Creepypastas clenched in anger. Another red light, revealing a red Gardevoir. The Gardevoir clenched his Dual-Sheers Barb as he spread his Void Arms)_

* * *

**Shadow:**

I've been summoned to battle because there was a disturbance.

You sent fear down pokemon's backs? I give terror to people and pokemon in the world in a burden.

You lame Creepypastas can't scare me, I'm determinate.

Your evil disses can corrupt me, I'll destroy you with Terminate.

When I'm seen, not even IRAwarrior resisted.

I'm scarier than you evildoers that was twisted.

You all are make hundreds of trainers bloodless.

Game over, Pokepastas, you met the chosen Pokemon of justice.

* * *

**Hey everybody, Virizion 2.6 here.**

**This is the Pokemon Creepypasta Rap Battles Halloween Final**

**I know it's a little late to release this, but what the hell. I'm not going to give this idea up.**

**So anyway, vote for who won on my poll. It will last until January 14, 2015.**

**It's officially over for the Pokemon Creepypasta Rap Battles.**

**Virizion 2.6 OUT!**

* * *

**White Hand: Eyeless Jack**

**Buried Alive: Laughing Jack**

**Lavender Town Syndrome: The Observer**

**Zorua's Silence: Ticci Toby**

**Eusine: Herobrine**

**Odile the Black Swanna: The Midnight Man**

**Ghost Marowak: Richard Van Buren**

**Young Azure: SCP-087**

**Azure: SCP-106**

**Meloetta's Dreadful Tune: The Rake**

**Pokemon Lost Silver: Candle Cove**

**Sing Meloetta: BOB**

**The Umbreon: The Grey Man**

**Hypno's Lullaby: UBOA**

**Ash's Coma: Polybius**

**Strangled Red: BRVR**

**Cubone's Revenge: Happy Apple**

**Red: Creepy Luna**

**Frostbite Ethan: Creepybloom**

**Depressed Mewtwo: Sally**

**Wrath of Arceus: MARIO**

**Lhybil: Dead Bart**

**Universa (The Cursed Siren): Tails Doll**

**Charon the Ghost Gardevoir: Sonic. EXE**

**Cofagrigus: WHO WAS PHONE?**

**Jonny the Hell Keldeo: Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv**

**Project Eeveelution: Russian Sleep Experiment**

**The Gengar: Habit**

**Pokemon Black: Squidward's Suicide**

**Loneliness: suicidemouse. avi/Abandoned by Disney**

**Shadow the Couruped Gardevoir: Evil Otto**


	16. Xerneas vs Yveltal

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon-Season 2**

**Episode 16: Xerneas vs Yveltal**

**(Based off of Mother Nature vs Father Time by Epic Rap Battle Parodies)**

_**E-Pic Rap Bat-tles of Pok-e-mon**_

_**Xer-neas**_

_**VS**_

_**Yveltal**_

_**BEGIN!**_

* * *

**Xerneas:**

Xerneas has arrived here to beat this evil Hræsvelgr.

I got the power of fairies, your appearance can scare away a monster.

Stealing souls to live? That's the Grim Reaper's job.

Once I beat you, you'll fly away with bruises by Xerneas and sob.

Sorry there Big Bird, didn't mean to ruin your face.

It's not my fault, that you have to destroy Team Flare's base.

I have the advantage against you, I bring my Fairy Aura to win this exciting battle.

Just fly away and be with a stupid ratel.

* * *

**Yveltal:**

I see you by flying around because rapping against Xerneas is a bore.

Be careful with that Fairy Aura, you call that power, I call it a chore.

You'll fall, like how Team Flare almost killed you, without a sound.

I have to destroy the base, I made the base into the ground.

You're a tree standing deer, based off the Yggdrasil, jerk.

I can tell you're a girl, you can shut it, I'll just smirk.

It's over, Xerneas, I've got a Dark Aura to win this fight.

I would explain how much of a loser you are, but I got to fly away and bring fright.

* * *

_(The beat stopped, but the beat came back on, but the tempo is faster because Xerneas used Geomancy)_

* * *

**Xerneas:**

You're Dark and Flying, stop stealing people's souls.

To hell with Lysander, you like ruining people's life goals.

I've used Geomancy and Moonblast you to break the dark.

Oh, you'll defeat me? I'm make a Misty Terrain on your spark.

I have Fairy powers, you can't mess with this legendary.

Come at me, bird, your tail is longer than your legacy.

I guess you lost your souls, because you just lost.

It shows that Xerneas' path is stronger than Jack Frost.

* * *

**Yveltal:**

This battle is more than I can fight through.

But I can kick your face until you fall, then you'll be feeling blue.

I'm ignoring your disses because you're a giant nuisance.

After you're done Moonblasting, you being a jerk will be proven.

Geomancy, stop giving Xerneas more power and speed.

Everybody is addict to you, it's a no good deed.

You'll fall and cry, I'll be standing high.

You messed up Team Flare while I brought pain to the bad guy.

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

* * *

_**A/N: Just to let you know, my friends _**from school **_requested this.**_

_**X-stream Richard**_

_Idea. Xerneas vs Yveltal. Style: Mother Nature vs Father Time._

* * *

_**John the Reviewer**_

_I like seeing 5 of my favorite Pokemon Creepypastas. Azure, Lost Silver, Charon, Loneliness, and Shadow. You wrote them with great lyrics. For episode 16, Xerneas vs Yveltal in the rap beat of Mother Nature vs Father Time by ERBParodies._

* * *

**Epic Rap Battles...**

**...Epic Rap Battles...**

**...of Pokemon**

**Epic Rap Battles...**

**...of Pokemon**


	17. Jessie and James vs Butch and Cassidy

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon-Season 2**

**Episode 17: Jessie and James vs Butch and Cassidy**

**(Based off of Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde)**

_**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**_

_**Jessie and James**_

_**VS**_

_**Butch and Cassidy**_

_**BEGIN!**_

* * *

**Butch:**

I'll handle this, Cassidy, I'm known for the blastin'.

'Cause if these Team Rocket failures are rappin', we're going to be bashin'

**Cassidy:**

I would let you go first, but I'm sure I got this from here.

I'll beat these losers that blast away from a Thunderbolt from the rear.

I'm done with them.

**Butch:**

Let's beat them in, and we can hit them from behind.

I'll hit this bottle cap collector in the face.

**Cassidy:**

I'll take this purple long hair and make her grind.

And grab a pokeball with darkness instead of truth and love.

We'll beat your faces until you stop rapping with a boxing glove!

**Butch:**

Oh! James, O James, the stars above can't help you now, flames!

Dumbo, uniting idiots to your aims! Is that blue hair attracting grass types with names?

There's going to be blastin'

**Cassidy:**

Like this rap battle is going to be lastin'!

**Butch:**

We put our plans into action.

**Butch and Cassidy:**

And we'll turn you two grunts into ashes.

* * *

**James:**

Jessie, I think it's time to prepare for a fight.

I will fight for Team Rocket and beat these stupid white knights!

**Jessie:**

Time for these twerps to see who's in their face.

So let's bring our team to defeat this disgrace!

**James:**

Fight on, you're all fails that went to jail!

Three times to be in fact, and you still have your whale!

You still have your jobs after getting arrested!

I have the hammer of justice, you have the infested!

**Jessie:**

_(Hahaha!)_ And you there, twerp with a stupid blond pigtail.

You'll get a beating worse than your lack of signal.

You're not good with mottos, so I'll give you one of ours.

With Biff on your side, prepare for trouble with our stars.

* * *

**Butch:**

THE NAMES BUTCH! WHY CAN'T YOU REMEMBER THAT?!

ALMOST EVERYONE GETS MY NAME WRONG, YOU'RE WORSE THAN A SPRAT!

* * *

**James:**

The two of us have been better than you through 16 seasons.

With Operation Tempest on our side, beating you will be pleasing.

* * *

**Cassidy:**

How can you beat us with 3 genies and Meloetta arrogant?

We once captured Lugia and did a powerful rage experiment.

* * *

**Jessie:**

Do I even care that you captured Lugia with some rage?

James and I will capture you in our laser cage.

* * *

_(Cassidy's Houndour appeared and used Flamethrower on Jessie)_

* * *

**Jessie:**

Oh Cassidy, you have crossed the line!

I can't wait to go after you and rip out your spine!

**James:**

Calm down, Jessie! That's not the us way.

Biff and Cassidy, time for you to go away and feel gray!

* * *

_(The Meowth hot air balloon landed behind Jessie and James)_

* * *

**Jessie:**

You're right. Time for us to go on our way.

But before we go, we'll be taking that Houndour like a bouquet.

* * *

_(A laser cage formed around Houndour and went to the bottom of the hot air balloon)_

* * *

**Jessie:**

What a happy day it is to humiliate Cassidy and Buff to nothing.

Our disses will be hurting you idiots and stunning.

* * *

_(Houndour got angry and used Flamethrower which went through the laser cage, making it explode with the balloon, and once again, making Jessie and James blast off)_

_"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Jessie and James yelled as they flew into the sky, making a star in the sky._

_(Cassidy and Butch had dumbfounded faces)_

* * *

**Butch:**

Well that was random.

**Cassidy:**

I wasn't expecting something that stupid.

**Butch:**

It would be better to continue the rap battle until the winner is proven.

**Cassidy:**

It's kinda great to see Jessie and James fame increase through 16 seasons.

**Butch:**

Well, at least our fame is increasing.

**Cassidy:**

I'm Cassidy.

**Butch:**

And I'm Butch that's...

* * *

_(Officer Jenny and some other policemen came and handcuffed Cassidy and Butch)_

_"You're under arrest for explosive activity." Officer Jenny said._

* * *

**Uh...Who Won?**

**Who's Next?**

**You Decide?**

**_thatponywiththesword_**

_Suggestion for a rap battle: Jessie and James vs Biff and Cassidy (Season 4 Episode 2: Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde)_

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON**

**_A/N: Check out Spike the Snob by thatponywiththesword_**


	18. Zekrom vs Raikou

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon-Season 2**

**Episode 18: Zekrom vs Raikou**

**(Based off of Zeus vs Thor)**

_Dark storm clouds appeared in the skies of the Unova region as a blue ball of electricity came out of the dark clouds and landed on the ground._

_The blue electricity disappeared, revealing Zekrom._

_A huge thunderbolt strikes hard on the ground as Raikou appeared from the thunderbolt._

_**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**_

_**Zekrom**_

_**VS**_

_**Raikou**_

_**BEGIN!**_

* * *

**Zekrom:**

How dare you travel from Johto to Unova to face me?

You don't scare me, I beat you up like Bruce Lee.

Maybe Suicune could beg for mercy, 'cause when Zekrom has a bolt,

I'll make you scared of my Teravolt.

I'm like Electro, I electrocute fools if he insults me to their doom.

I'm a dragon force that will bloom.

I'm stealing the show like Damon's power.

In the end, you'll go crying back to the burnt tower.

* * *

**Raikou:**

Allow me to strike, you Yu-Gi-Oh rip-off 'mon,

And let my Thunder blast your rhymes undone!

Bring forth Johto's raging lighting

raijū surge you out with force,

cause when storms starts,

I'm the source!

**Entei:**

He's the source!

**Raikou:**

Shoots our electrical powers,

and we'll duke it out!

But keep your black ideals to ya-self,

I power up the house!

You got split from Kyurem,

but people ship you with Reshiram,

I'm the Legend of Thunder,

saving lives like the Hero Kazam!

Who would ever become a hero for

someone as dumb as Zekrom?

You destroy Unova while fighting

your powers are destructive as a bomb!

Causing fear over the region,

people and PKMN all frighten,

I'll use Ice Fang on you,

taking down a ruthless Titan!

* * *

**Zekrom:**

Only a senseless jerk would knock my ideals of superiority.

Your thunder power is just a minority.

With the hero, humans try to defeat me.

_(All the Unova legendary pokemon appeared behind Zekrom)_

All the legendary pokemon of Unova and me with bling, you see?

Let this eat it, I'm about to shock you with Bolt Strike.

Itchy electricity faster than a bike.

You're finished, not even Entei can beat this power jolt.

I'll blast you away with a critical hit with my Fusion Bolt.

* * *

_(Zekrom used Fusion Bolt, blasting Raikou to the Burnt Tower. Raikou looks around the place, scowling)_

* * *

**Raikou:**

Fusion Bolt, Red Eyes? That wouldn't hurt a Voltorb!

I'll protect my friends with my Hidden Ability Volt Absorb!

_(Behind Raikou are Entei, Suicune, Ho-Oh, Lugia and Celebi.)_

Screw with your superiority,

I'll fight with the minority,

All across the vast world,

From Kanto to Johto and Hoenn!

I'm underdog material!

Don't underestimate me!

I'll shock you,

with a powerful Charge Beam!

Send you deeper underground

than the depths of Relic Castle.

_(Raikou used Thunder on the ground where Zekrom is standing, sending Zekrom downwards as the setting changed into the Relic Castle)_

Then go meet with Yveltal,

and get petrified by the bird of Yggdrasil!

* * *

**Zekrom:**

You think the Relic Castle scares the black dragon of thunder?

You're kidding! Zoroark must have made your blunder.

Time for this electric dragon to finish you with an Outrage.

You'll need a Mud Bomb for your face because your fame is an outbreak.

* * *

**Raikou:**

Gen V's glory days are over,

Celebi should have told ya.

I'll blast you with Thunder,

you run away to Hoenn in a portal,

from HOOPA!

_(Raikou throws some Rawst Berries at Zekrom)_

Here, take these berries for your burns.

When you get back to Unova,

Go tell your pals that the Legend of Thunder

wants a Rap Battle Return!

Reshiram:

Ouch...

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

* * *

_**DragonNiro**_

_Eh... I would have gone for Gallade and Gardevoir vs Nidoking and Nidoqueen. All well.  
For the next battle, since the new ERB coming out tomorrow is Zeus vs Thor, how about Zekrom vs Raikou in the style of that?  
Zekrom as Zeus and Raikou as Thor._

* * *

**E-pic-epic-epic-epic-epic-epic-epic-epic-epic-epic-epic-epic-epic-epic-epic-epic-epic-epic-epic-epic-epic RAP BATTLES OF POKEMOOOOOOOON!**

* * *

**_Credits_**

_Virizion 2.6 as Zekrom_

_DragonNiro as Raikou_


	19. Crossover: Darkrai vs Chara Dreemurr

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon Season 2**

**Episode 19: Darkrai vs Chara Dreemurr**

**(Based off of Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter)**

_(The sound of a knife slash was heard)_

_**Epic Rap Battles of Pokemon**_

_(A human wearing brown pants and a striped green and yellow sweater came from the darkness)_

_**Chara Dreemurr**_

_**VS**_

_**DARKRAI!**_

_**BEGIN!**_

* * *

**Chara:**

Greetings, meet the reaper, it's Chara Dreemurr

Chara Screamer, bringing fear to all from the bottom streamer

I'm a human destructive killer, the true monster taking vengeance

The nightmares you create are weak compared to my killer tension

The first fallen human, hanging around

The trail of dust I left in the Underground

This isn't a bunch of dungeons, let's continue this production

Maybe in the dark, you will find me slashing your posse from destruction

You have no match for what I'm capable of, unless you count Primal Dialga

I wield a powerful weapon, over 9000 damage to your stupid chutzpah

Many monsters try to stop me, but all of them fell to my hands

My Determination is like how I kill my victims, left in the badlands

* * *

**Darkrai:**

Darkrai:

Heh, 'Clara', you're a typical Megalomaniac,

You only mentioned me thrice in your whole crap battle rap!

It's a shame that your lyrics caused the world to be covered in nines,

But if you were to face me, like with Sans, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME!

With the tamperer of timely Temporal Tower!

Plans sweeter than chocolate, nightmares to plague you every hour!

But's it's a shame that Asriel screwed your plans, must have left you sour,

Because you're now trapped in a body listening to a stupid flower!

You poisoned Asgore just because you thought it was funny,

You're a rip-off Joker version of Jack the Ripper!

But nowadays, you're dead in the ground because of a flower,

Look, kid, your appearance doesn't even MAKE ME COWER!

* * *

**Chara:**

I am THEM! Blood and dust will fall said the forecaster

While you only exist in a void just like GASTER!

You're nothing but a weak link compared to a circus ringmaster

The squad can't beat me when my Real Knife makes a screen covered in nines

While they beg and whine

So who's the real evil here, Mr. Nightmare failure?

Genocide is all the rage from a humanity hater

So don't talk about Asriel when I come spread some true hell

I'm creating your real nightmare, so go trip down a stairwell

* * *

**Darkrai:**

No, no, 'Clara', you were doing just fine!

Until that stairwell part, that was a dull-witted insult line!

How classic for a little child to resort to childish remarks,

Let me, an adult, to show you Lv 20 attacks aren't all stark!

I'm the lord of horror, giving your heart an ache,

terrors of glamoured death with my power that will make you break!

Don't correct me now, I'll snap your knife like the toy it is, you devil-demi!

But to me, your actions as intimidating as that annoying Temmie!

You plan to destroy the world with such malicious, that I can respect,

But I laugh at you the many times Undyne and Sans have left you WRECKED!

Palkia, let's throw this brat to the afterlife through this Dimensional Hole,

BECAUSE THIS STUPID KID HAS JUST BEEN CULLED!

* * *

**WHO WON?!  
WHO'S NEXT?!  
YOU DECIDE!**

* * *

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-**

_(Chara approaches the screen with black eyes with red pupils and a horrifying laugh. The screen shakes while a loud droning sound loops in the background)_

_**9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**_

_**RAP BATTLES OF POKEMON!**_

* * *

_DragonNiro: Darkrai_

_Chara Dreemurr: Virizion 2.6_


	20. Lt Surge vs Red Genesect

**Epic Rap Battles of Pokémon Season 2**

**Episode 20: Lt. Surge vs Red Genesect**

**(Based off of George Washington vs William Wallace)**

_**Epic Rap Battles of Pokémon**_

_**Lt. Surge**_

_**VS**_

_**RRRRRREEEEEEEEEED GENESECT!**_

_**BEGIN!**_

* * *

**Lt. Surge:**

There's a difference between us, Gennie

I shocked others while in the army, twenty

I got the thunder on the big U.S.

You got fooled and used

Destroyed many lives on the big city, plenty.

How did you lose to a Psychic Type?

You got blasted and taken into space like a prototype

I'm the big lightning snipe

Nobody can be as tough as me

Only someone like you can match a panini

You want to be the leader? Try leading my squad

My Electabuzz will make you bear clawed

(SHOCK!) Jump on the flying board

(SHOCK!) Push you down the heavy road

(SHOCK!) I'll see the dents come, now who's got the number code?

* * *

**Red Genesect:**

Look at you, in your stupid tough guy outfit

Looking like a big old jerk than a great guy!

I'll blast you into an oblivion, boi

You kidnapped Pokémon, while I was on a hunt to destroy

Think your big Electabuzz can defeat my tomboy?

I would obliterate you like a cowboy!

My home is the future now, but you're a fool for taking Pokémon away.

You're probably worse than that fictional doomsday

All the people don't know who you really are when you're on Team Rocket

You make me sick compared to Ghetsis in a sprocket

Almost killed Bill during a battle against Bruno

I'd make you a flat pancake, but you'd be more like tuna

Is that the Kanto way, or is it just a set up?

You're a failure to begin with in this burnup

They call me Genesect! The big Red aspect!

Failure when it comes to a child is just perfect!

Ready for a Techno Blast? I sure am itching to kill!

They can call you Bill from the destructive thrill

You're weak just like a tiny tiny twill

Just like a pile of krill

* * *

**Lt. Surge:**

Is that really what you got for me?

Comparing me to the manga? That's a travesty

I'll give you a "tundabolt" with my awesome guns

And I'll crush your weak army like cookie crumbs

Don't step up against me if you know what's good for you

Whip you up with the bottom of my shoe

I don't need a cannon to win my battles

Electric surges through the field

Pumping, rocking, and bombing all to wield

Making you begging on your knees and yield

* * *

**Red Genesect:**

I don't give two craps about your boring surge

Your thunderbolt doesn't pass the verge

Weak and stupid against the purge

My strong power already emerge

Not kidding! Learn how to say words, dummy!

Because your rhymes were really crummy!

My rhymes are frozen like ice, yours is lame and full of trash

You're the "Lighting American?" More like an annoying whiplash

* * *

**WHO WON?**

**WHO'S NEXT?**

**YOU DECIDE!**

* * *

_**DragonNiro**_

_Very good. How about vs Red Genesect in the style of George Washington vs William Wallace? Lt. Surge as Washington and Red Genesect as Wallace?_

* * *

**EPIC! (EPIC, EPIC EPIC EPIC)**

**RAP! (RAP RAP RAP RAP RAP)**

**BATTLES! (HOOO!)**

**OF POOOK! (HOOO!)**

**ÉMON! (MOOONNNNNMOOONNN!)**


End file.
